If $$1+6+11+16+21+26+\cdots+91+96+101 \equiv n\pmod{15},$$where $0\le n<15$, what is the value of $n$?
Answer: Replacing each term in the sum by a modulo 15 equivalent, we have \begin{align*}
&1+6+11+16+21+26+\cdots+91+96+101\\
&\qquad\equiv 1+6+11+1+6+11+\cdots+1+6+11 \pmod{15},
\end{align*}where the terms $1+6+11$ are repeated $7$ times on the right.

Since $1+6+11=18\equiv 3\pmod{15}$, we have \begin{align*}
1+6+11&+16+21+26+\cdots+91+96+101\\ &\equiv \underbrace{1+6+11}_3+\underbrace{1+6+11}_3+\cdots+\underbrace{1+6+11}_3 \\
&\equiv 7\cdot 3 \\
&= 21 \\
&\equiv \boxed{6}\pmod{15}.
\end{align*}